


the gay place

by ElasticElla



Series: the gay place au [1]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, technically we're canon compliant until the next ep airs but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Michael decides to give Vicky a bigger role in The Good Place’s third iteration.





	the gay place

**Author's Note:**

> imdb says vicky and i like typing it more, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Eleanor is still trying to process the creepy tiny clown house, when Michael drops yet another bomb. “And soulmates are real! Isn’t that fun? Vicky, come on in.” 

Vicky looks a little nervous as she approaches, endearingly so. “Hi, I’m Vicky Wren, your soulmate.” 

“Cool, bring it in.” 

A hug reveals that Vicky smells like some sort of flower, and Michael claps his hands together. “I must return to the neighborhood, there’s so much to do.”

“Sit with me,” Vicky says, and Eleanor joins her on the gray couch. 

Eleanor takes one last glance at the screen with ‘her’ life playing- apparently being some absolute tree hugger that saved children in her free time. “I need to tell you something, something you can’t tell anyone else-”

“I know!” Vicky interrupts cheerfully, clapping her hands as dread settles in Eleanor’s stomach. She leans in with a grin, “Michael wasn’t supposed to tell me but- you’re the highest pointed person in the entire Good Place. I’m so proud of you.

“All of my friends and family, are well, in the Bad Place.” Vicky reaches over to take her hand, “But you, my _soulmate_ , you’re here with me and we have this beautiful utopia to be happy together in.”

“Yup,” Eleanor says, “I was gonna tell you about the point thing, I just didn’t want it to be weird.” 

Vicky laughs softly, “Eleanor, I’m glad you were such a wonderful person on earth. And if you happened to be objectively better than everyone else here, then I just want to make sure you don’t find me lacking.” 

“You?” Eleanor exclaims with a laugh. “Not at all hot stuff-” 

A woman pops in then, and Eleanor jumps. 

“Uzo and Chidi are hosting a welcome to the neighborhood party this evening,” she announces before popping away. 

“What the fork?” 

“That was Janet,” Vicky explains. “She helped me redecorate my apartment. Kinda like a computer-person for everyone to use.”

“Huh, cool. Wait why can’t I say fork? Bullshirt. Ashhole. Darn. Darn, seriously?” Eleanor pouts, “I sound like a fourth grader.”

“Yeah, swearing isn’t allowed. I dunno, some people didn’t like it,” Vicky says with a shrug. 

“Total bullshirt,” Eleanor mumbles under her breath. “So is this like a cartoon where we’re stuck wearing this outfit forever or…?” 

“No, you’re totally right. Let’s go dress shopping for tonight!” 

Honestly Eleanor just wanted to get out of the plaid shirt and jeans combo which feels less like random comfy outfit and more like I literally hadn’t done my laundry in the three weeks before dying when compared to Vicky. Vicky is not only wearing impeccable make up but also an adorable summer dress with tiny ducklings on the collar. 

“Lead the way gorgeous.” 

While Eleanor noticed all the froyo shops the first time she was here, she didn’t really pay much attention to other stuff. Probably because Michael was blowing her forking- _fucking_ she’s _not_ going to start thinking in silly swear word replacements- afterlife stuff. This time, arm in arm with Vicky, she notices how many cute boutique shops there are. Vicky steers them to _Deirdre’s Dresses_ and Eleanor forces herself to walk in. 

It’s the exact type of shop she _hated_ on earth, if it was possible to break out into hives in heaven, she totally would have. Full of dresses she couldn’t hope to afford that one of her richer roommates would easily buy and probably snooty shopping assistants who would give her dirty looks until she left and-

“Hello! Welcome to my dress shop, I’m Deirdre! Can I help you ladies find anything today or would you like a custom order?”

“We’re getting dresses for tonight’s neighborhood party.”

Deirdre sighs happily, “How wonderful. Do you have a color palette in mind?” 

“Nope,” Eleanor says.

Deirdre nods, “That keeps things open. Lots of couples have been coming in for matching dresses, would you like to see some?” 

Eleanor looks to Vicky, and then realizes Vicky has already started shopping, has a ton of dresses folded over her arm. Eleanor snorts, “Nah, I think we’re good.” 

Deirdre smiles, “I’ll be at the front if you need anything.” 

She snags a cute looking black number before getting to Vicky- who seems to now have one of everything in the shop on her arm. Eleanor isn’t sure what’s more impressive: how quickly she collected all of the dresses or that she hasn’t dropped any of them yet. 

“Hey-” she starts. 

“Oh Eleanor, thank goodness,” Vicky says, handing all the dresses to her. “I have a quick question for Deirdre if they have the indigo in my size in the back. Can you bring those to the changing room please?” 

She forces a smile, “Of course.” 

Eleanor turns to the back before letting her face fall, reminding herself she needs to be all angelic or whatever. She doesn’t want to risk going to the Bad Place and Vicky’s thrilled to have a trophy soulmate, she just needs to fake it. It’ll be like her entire life all over again, but with way better perks- she can do that. 

Somehow Eleanor makes it to the changing room without tripping, rolling her eyes at the _no item limit, have a good day!_ sign. The hangers are tangled, naturally, so she spends the next few minutes jumbling dresses as she hangs Vicky’s stuff all on one side. Her one dress is on the other, and she’s about to grab it and go when Vicky herself comes in. 

“Thank you so much Eleanor,” Vicky says, beaming. Pulling off her shirt she adds, “I’m thinking the gold dress first. What do you think?” 

Eleanor swallows, “Yeah, that sounds good.” 

Vicky pauses in the middle of taking off her pants- unbuttoned and now Eleanor knows she regularly wears matching lingerie with cute little lace details- “Aren’t you going to try on your dress?” 

“Right, I am doing that.” 

Had Eleanor known she would end up in a changing room with a hottie like Vicky she totally would have worn sexy underwear. That and a bunch of other stuff she would have done differently if she knew she was going to die- namely, not die. But anyways, Eleanor changes quickly- her blonde leg hair might be nearly imperceptible but the old period stained tan panties aren’t- into the black dress. 

It’s made of a scrunchy silky smooth material, comfortable and sexy, and Eleanor is sold. 

Vicky’s dress on the other hand, looks like half-melted garbage. Eleanor honestly doesn’t know _how_ the dress can possibly make Vicky look so bad, she just saw what a rockin’ bod Vicky has, and yet this dress is awful. 

But Vicky’s eyes are lit up as she twirls around. “Oh I feel like a princess, do you like it?” 

Eleanor swallows down the first choice words that come to mind, “What matters is that you like it. You’re the one wearing it beautiful, what do you think?”

There’s a sparkle in Vicky’s eyes, “I think I can’t trust your opinion, this is the ugliest dress I’ve ever seen. I look like Cinderella’s evil step-sister.” 

Eleanor laughs as Vicky strips, “Yeah okay it’s terrible.”

Vicky smiles, “It’s okay to be yourself with me.” A knot loosens in Eleanor’s stomach and for a second she thinks about telling her- “We’re soulmates after all, we belong together.” 

The knot re-tightens too quick; Eleanor can’t remember the last time she felt _bad_ and god it’s an awful feeling. 

“Mhmm, try the purple one,” Eleanor says, handing her a simple dress with a sweetheart neckline. 

They end up going through every dress Vicky picked out, and go figure the last dress, a long flowy thing that goes from orange to deep red at the hem, is chosen. It makes Vicky look like a sun goddess, and Eleanor tells her that in so many words as they change back into their own clothes. 

Bringing the chosen dresses up to the front, Deirdre bags them with a smile. “So you both are all set for this evening?” 

“We are,” Vicky says, Eleanor’s stomach doing a weird little jump. 

“Well, everything’s free of course. I look forward to seeing you both tonight,” Deirdre says, handing them their bag. 

The rest of the day flies by- a picnic lunch by the river, picking out new shoes to go with their dresses, feeding the pigeons, seeing Vicky’s apartment that’s easily larger than two of Eleanor’s entire house, getting ready together- and then they’re at the party. 

Everyone’s dressed to the nines with a few blatant exceptions, and Eleanor’s more glad than ever that they went shopping. (Though it still seems odd to call it that when no money was actually exchanged but, whatever.)

“Eleanor and Vicky! Just the couple I was looking for,” Michael exclaims upon seeing them. “Eleanor, as you-know-who,” and oh god she’s getting flashbacks to that nerd book everyone insisted she needed to read, “I was hoping you’d make a toast tonight.” 

“A toast?” Eleanor echoes. 

“Well a speech, take as much time as you need, say an hour?” 

“Hah,” Eleanor squeaks. “There isn’t any way I can say no to this politely?” 

“Wonderful! I’ll let our hosts know who to give the microphone to, Chidi! Uzo!” 

“Not a fan of public speaking?” Vicky asks. 

“Not even a little bit.” 

“Well, I have something that may help with that,” Vicky says, walking her over to the other side of the room. “My parents refused to pay for my college after all my older brothers went, so I became a bartender to pay my tuition.” 

“Shirt, that sucks,” Eleanor says. 

Vicky sighs, “Yeah. Well, anyways, want me to whip you up some liquid courage? I make a mean margarita.” 

Eleanor definitely does not deserve a super hot soulmate who is not only a good person, but apparently can also mix her favorite poisons. But she sure as hell isn’t going to jeopardize everything by getting drunk and confess to every resident here that she’s a fake. 

“Let’s stick with champagne for now, but I’m very interested in margaritas later. Michael mentioned something about a beach?” 

Vicky nods, “Yeah I got a map of the Good Place earlier. It’s a few miles north, we’d probably want to bike it.”

That sounds like way more exercise than Eleanor wants to commit to for a cocktail, so she just gives a non-committal nod and grabs them two flutes of champagne. 

A voice floats over from the other end of the bar, making Eleanor nervous, “-the better toasting alcohol. Champagne is traditional but that’s really for accomplishments. I don’t even know what this toast is about-” 

She turns to Vicky, “There isn’t any chance you wanna give the speech is there?” 

Vicky smiles, thumbs her hair behind her ear, “Don’t worry, I’m sure whatever speech you give will be lovely Eleanor.” 

“Awesome,” she says with a tight smile, and a man comes over then with a microphone. 

“I was told to give you this for your speech?” 

“Great,” Eleanor says, downing the rest of her champagne. 

“Is this more of a congratulatory speech or morale boosting?” the man asks, two glasses in hand- red wine and champagne. 

“Let me make it easy for you buddy,” Eleanor says, and takes the champagne, walking over to the little raised podium. 

“Good evening everyone,” Eleanor starts, as the party continues loudly. Eleanor has a brief fantasy of giving a quick toast that no one hears and being done with it when Vicky begins clinking her glass. Dammit. 

She clinks until everyone’s silent, and Eleanor forces a smile. “Thank you Vicky. Welcome to the afterlife everyone, and the neighborhood. We can all finally kick back and relax.” 

An awkward silence greets her words, and a single cough. 

“Kidding!” Eleanor says, “Now we get to be a neighborhood of all the best people- and hottest- is there a direct correlation between being attractive and good?” She looks over to see Michael rapidly shaking his head, “No, okay. Anyways-” 

A skyscraper of a woman in casual wear strides up to her, stealing the microphone. Eleanor is happy to back away slowly as she begins to talk. 

“Do I look like a garbage lady to you? No offense to my tiny soulmate, wherever she’s hiding. I’m Tahani Al-Jamil, have none of you picked up a magazine on earth then? Just stop handing me your trash.”

Eleanor’s backed away enough to read the back of the woman’s jacket, _NYC Garbage – here to keep it clean_ , and winces. 

“Hey hot stuff, I uh-”

“I’m not done yet!” she yells, spinning about and knocking over an entire pyramid of full champagne flutes. 

Glass shatters as the room gasps, and this might be the first time Eleanor’s been at a fancy party where the drunken hot mess _isn’t_ her. 

“Here, let me give you a hand-”

“Don’t _touch_ me,” the woman snaps, standing up.

“Your jacket,” Eleanor starts, but the woman’s already left in a huff, an awkward silence over the party as everyone stares at her now. 

“Maybe a little less champagne, yeah?” Eleanor tries, and conversation goes back to normal. 

Vicky comes over to her then, “Hey, I’m heading out, you can stay if you want.” 

Eleanor’s eyebrows come together, but escape is a great idea in case Michael tries to force her into another speech. 

Their walk back is silent, and Eleanor’s pretty sure she’s missing something. “Is everything okay?” 

“You were hitting on Tahani.” 

“Who?” 

Vicky rolls her eyes, “Really? Tall, bronze, and _hot stuff_?” 

“Oh. It was just a compliment,” Eleanor says. 

Vicky stops walking, crosses her arms tight, “So when you said I looked beautiful tonight-”

It’s like the lightbulb finally goes off, and Eleanor would have noticed it sooner but usually she’s the jealous one- though that’s often solved within a few minutes and a new hook-up buddy. She’s irrationally glad that Vicky probably won’t do that, as ridiculous as it is, she feels a bit possessive of her brand new ‘soulmate’. 

“I was stating a fact, you do look beautiful tonight.” Her stomach squirms a bit uncomfortably, but she’s never been a good person, isn’t going to go further than pretending now. “A lot of people did. But you are my soulmate,” Eleanor takes her hands, “and I want to spend eternity with _you_.” 

Vicky positively glows, and when she leans in to kiss her, Eleanor only feels a little terrible before feeling _awesome_.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I specifically rename a demon Uzo for maximum implied off screen Chidi angst? You bet your ass I did. Jason didn’t fit in here, just imagine him in his yurt struggling with the loser monk.
> 
> i do have plans for at least one eleanor/vicky sequel for kinktober, so that'll be rated mature or explicit. chidi's sequel is more questionable, but could happen ^.^  
> (i [tumble](http://lesbiancleophas.tumblr.com))


End file.
